Absinto
by Turdaewen
Summary: Shaka está confuso. O homem mais próximo de Deus não sabe mais se pode ao menos se chamar de Homem. Uma Sacerdotisa de Ártemis que pode ajudá-lo a se achar.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer - **_**Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem.**_

O som suave do vento e das pessoas conversando à sua volta era decididamente relaxante. Havia ficado tanto tempo como um eremita que se esquecera do quão interessante pode ser fingir ser uma pessoa normal por um tempo.

Shaka olhou para fora da janela do avião, observando as nuvens abaixo dele, como um macio colchão de bolas de algodão. Tentava entender como a sua vida havia passado de uma luta atrás da outra e da necessidade de estar eternamente atento e concentrado, para uma vida de qualquer jovem de 25 anos. Aliás, pelo menos do quão 'normal' a vida de um Cavaleiro de Ouro e 'homem mais próximo de Deus' podia chegar. Após 18 anos de uma posição de tanto trabalho e tanta responsabilidade no Santuário, a calmaria dos últimos tempos quase lhe causava uma crise existencial.

Ou será que não queria admitir que ESTIVESSE em uma crise existencial? Afinal de contas, era muito mais fácil viver como um Buda em uma situação como a que viveu todos esses anos do que em uma situação aonde não tivesse nenhum problema com o qual focar toda a sua energia e pensamento. Somente agora percebia que não tinha tido infância, nem nunca havia vivido realmente como o homem que era. Tinha chegado a pensar que não era mais um homem. E a realização de que nunca havia deixado de o ser acertou Shaka como uma rasteira. Como dizia Buda, mesmo?

"Uma vez encarnado, não se pode escapar de viver as experiências."

E por isso mesmo agora estava em um avião. Porque não podia escapar de suas funções como Cavaleiro de Atenas e muito menos do pedido da Deusa para que levasse pessoalmente uma entrega dela para o Templo de Ártemis.

Ele precisava admitir para si mesmo. Não entendia muito sobre esses Deuses, pois nunca havia, honestamente, se interessado muito por isso, no que ia além da sua função de proteger Atena. Ou será que sempre falava que não se interessava por medo de ficar confuso ou perder sua determinação? Afinal de contas, se realmente não se importasse, porque teria passado esses anos todos protegendo o Santuário? Porque teria se disposto a morrer por Atena, mais de uma vez, descido aos Infernos, lutado além de todo o poder que acreditava ter?

Quando o avião começou a descer e atravessou as nuvens, Shaka conseguiu ver o templo se erguendo branco, se destacando do verde muito claro da grama e os tons mais escuros dos bosques próximos, a cidade mais à frente. Tudo tão diferente do que era na Índia. E ao mesmo tempo, com a mesma sensação... emanavam a mesma energia que impunha respeito.

Com uma ponta de preocupação, Shaka pensou se iria ser bem recebido pelos habitantes do Templo.

**N.A – Bom, só para uma explicação rápida do título, Absinto é uma planta que era dedicada à Deusa Ártemis na antiguidade. Achei legal pelo fato de ser também daí que eles tiram a bebida absinto. Então, é um trocadilho de algo sagrado e, ao mesmo tempo, inebriante.**

**Espero ter tempo de completar essa história. :D Comentem!**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Absinto – Capítulo 1**

Shaka desceu do taxi em frente a um portal muito decorado. As esfinges de mármore de cada um dos lados pareciam assustadoramente verdadeiras. Ao erguer o olhar, o cavaleiro notou a frase gravada no frontão, em um grego claro... A frase tão conhecida a marcar as entradas dos oráculos: _"Conhece-te a ti mesmo; e conhecerá os segredos do Universo"._

A frase parecia ameaçá-lo por suas dúvidas. Quase imaginava as esfinges se enchendo de vida e o atacando por tentar entrar com tantas dúvidas no coração. Respirando bem fundo, Shaka atravessa o portal, subindo as escadarias de mármore tão silenciosamente que parecia estar com medo de ofender algo em um lugar tão puro.

No alto da escadaria, uma moça de, no máximo 15 anos o aguardava com um meio sorriso enigmático no rosto. Ela lhe fez uma reverência e um sinal para que ele a seguisse, sem dizer palavra.

Se Shaka não morasse no Santuário há tantos anos, se assustaria com a suntuosidade sóbria do Templo. Diversas câmaras se abriam à esquerda e à direita, estátuas aqui e ali quebravam a monotonia das colunas de mais de 30 metros. A menina vira subitamente e entra em um cômodo anexo, se virando para o cavalheiro.

- Me desculpe, Cavaleiro de Atena, mas não poderá ir além deste ponto. É reservado às Sacerdotisas. Em um momento você será atendido. Aguarde aqui. – Ela fez outra profunda reverência e saiu sem esperar resposta.

Shaka observa o aposento, tentando absorver as informações que oferecia sobre o lugar e quem o habitava, mas descobriu que não havia muito. Se dirigiu à janela que dava para um suntuoso jardim, aonde seu olhar se perdeu, observando o fim da tarde se aproximar com luzes de todas as cores.

O barulho de passos o despertou e, olhando em direção à porta, vê que uma sacerdotisa acabara de entrar. De túnica branca que caía-lhe até os pés, cinto, braceletes e brincos prateados, os cabelos negros, longos e sedosos, presos em um rabo de cavalo com um prendedor prateado, ela sorriu, se aproximando.

- Você deve ser o Cavaleiro de Virgem, Shaka. – disse, estendendo a mão para um aperto. – Atena me disse que viria. Eu sou Sophia. Por favor, sente-se.

Shaka deixou-se cair em uma poltrona rigidamente. – Atenas me pediu para vir pessoalmente lhe entregar esse pacote. – Sophia o recebeu com um sorriso.

- Eu acredito que sei do que se trata. E foi muita consideração da Saori todo esse trabalho. Nos conhecemos há muito tempo, sabe? – Sophia sorriu ao perceber o desconforto de Shaka.

Ela abriu o pacote, tirando uma carta, que leu em silêncio.

- Como eu imaginava... Desculpe-me o incomodo, Cavaleiro, mas parece que devo voltar com você para o Santuário o quanto antes. Saori disse que lhe mandou para que pudesse me acompanhar, apesar de eu achar que não preciso de muita proteção. – riu-se.

- Voltar comigo? Algum problema?

- Ah, não! Problema algum. Apenas um favor a uma grande amiga... Ela disse que precisa de alguém para treinar as novas Cavaleiras.

- Você é Cavaleira? – disse Shaka apressadamente – Ah, me desculpe! Não quis parecer indelicado!

- De forma alguma! Eu sou... bom... pode-se dizer que eu tive certo treinamento. Mas não sou uma Cavaleira no senso estrito. Eu não tenho nada a proteger, a não ser a criação da nossa deusa. – Disse, se levantando. – Bom, vamos indo? Já tinha preparado minha partida. A vantagem de se ser uma sacerdotisa é que se têm poucos pertences. Só peço que me espere trocar para roupas comuns.

Shaka assente com a cabeça.

Sophia volta cinco minutos depois, vestida com uma blusa de manga 3/4 e uma saia de linho na altura do joelho, os cabelos soltos. Espera Shaka se levantar, parecendo ainda um pouco confuso, e se dirigem para a porta, onde estão duas malas e uma caixa de armadura. Sophia levanta uma sobrancelha sorrindo enquanto coloca a armadura nas costas e tenta pegar uma das malas, sendo impedida por Shaka, que pega as duas malas.

Enquanto se dirigem para a porta do Templo, Sophia tenta conversar.

- Você é bastante sério, não? Quase não falou desde que entrou no Templo.

Shaka ponderou um pouco sobre a estranha pergunta antes de responder.

- Pode-se dizer que sim. Mas tudo aconteceu tão rápido! E ainda mais tenho outras coisas passando por minha cabeça no momento.

Sophia acenou a cabeça em compreensão e não perguntou mais nada.

A viagem de volta foi rápida e tranqüila. Shaka tentou continuar a pensar sobre as dúvidas que povoavam sua cabeça, mas a presença da sacerdotisa dificultava um pouco as coisas. Ou melhor, a curiosidade do cavaleiro dificultava um pouco as coisas.

Sophia continuava com uma expressão leve, lendo um livro tão grosso quanto um tijolo, olhando pela janela de quando em quando. Mas Shaka, não caracteristicamente, mal conseguia manter-se sentado. Umas duas ou três vezes Sophia conteve uma risadinha ao ver o cavaleiro esticando o olho para ver o que estava lendo. Decididamente, ele parecia um peixe fora d'água.

Sua curiosidade vencendo, depois de uma grande batalha interna, Shaka pigarreia antes de perguntar.

- O que exatamente faz uma sacerdotisa de Ártemis?

- O que fazemos? – riu Sophia. – Bem, nós protegemos, como vocês, cavaleiros, certas coisas que valem a pena serem protegidas.

- Protegem coisas?

- Sim, protegemos... Durante os tempos difíceis, certas coisas devem ser resguardadas. Ou achava que só vocês protegem o 'mundo'? Protegemos coisas diferentes e de formas diferentes, é verdade... mas todos doamos a nossa vida à isso, não?

- É verdade... – respondeu Shaka reticente, sua mente entrando novamente em parafuso.

Se sua função havia sido proteger a Terra, porque Atena havia ressuscitado ele depois do final da Guerra Sagrada? Já havia cumprido sua função como cavaleiro. Havia doado sua vida pelo que acreditava. Sentia-se feliz em fazê-lo. Sentia-se feliz em morrer!

Estava tão certo de que tinha continuado a viver para poder descer aos Infernos e morrer com seus amigos, destruindo àquele muro... Quando se viu de volta à Casa de Virgem, como se nada tivesse algum dia acontecido, seu primeiro pensamento foi 'o que fiz de errado?'. E a sua falta de coragem de expressar essa imensa dúvida à Atena ainda o corroia. Seria um castigo de ter que experimentar de uma vida sem propósito? Não haveria superado o medo da morte, como acreditava ter feito?

Demorou um tempo para que, Shaka, de olhos fechados, percebesse que Sophia o observava. Entreabriu os olhos para perceber um rosto com uma ponta de preocupação olhando-o de volta.

- Você está bem?

- Ah, sim! Claro! Estou.

A expressão de Sophia suavisou. – Não há mesmo como escapar, não é?

- Escapar...?

- Da angústia de se ser um cavaleiro.

Shaka a olhou espantado.

- Se não se incomoda em ouvir, posso te falar exatamente o que há de diferente entre um guerreiro e uma guerreira. – Sophia continua em resposta à expressão de Shaka – Os guerreiros lutam para defender a vida e a liberdade... As guerreiras lutam por amor. Para poupar sofrimento àqueles que ama... Mas mesmo com essas motivações diferentes, ambos lutam pela Justiça. Não a Justiça dos homens. A Justiça dos Deuses. Aquela que transcende até o nosso mais alto pensamento. E talvez por isso mesmo que sejamos sempre angustiados: lutamos por uma coisa a qual não compreendemos profundamente. Há grandes mistérios para nós...

- Eu achava que já havia desvendado esses mistérios... – Shaka murmurou para si mesmo.

- Me desculpe, o quê?

- Não é nada!

E passaram o resto da viagem em silêncio.

**Decidi condensar um pouco os Capítulos... vi que eram muitos e, muitas vezes, curtos demais. Desse jeito, quando a história acabasse, estaria com 60 capítulos. Mas o conteúdo continua o mesmo.**

**E, por favor, pessoal! Comentem! Só assim para saber se vcs estão gostando, se o português está minimamente descente, etc, etc, etc... :D**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Absinto – Capítulo 2**

Esperando as malas chegarem, Shaka ainda estava calado, voltando a fechar os olhos como normalmente fazia, mas que parecia não fazer muito nas últimas semanas. Odiava estar tão confuso e com este humor. Não era uma pessoa que se culpava muito por nada desde àquele dia na Índia, quando era criança, escutando os ensinamentos de Buda em sua mente.

- Shaka, me desculpe se fui muito intrometida no avião... não quis questionar suas crenças. – disse Sophia, despertando Shaka de suas reflexões.

- Não tem problema. Não foi nada.

Shaka pega todas as malas e se vira para a porta, não querendo encarar a sacerdotisa. Era raro alguém ser tão atencioso com ele e isso o deixava sem graça.

No saguão, Atena, Miro e Mu esperavam o cavaleiro e a sacerdotisa. Shaka sorriu discretamente para os amigos enquanto Sophia dava um abraço em Atena e, em pouco tempo, se dirigiam de volta ao carro que os levaria até o Santuário. Miro levanta as sobrancelhas para Shaka quando ninguém o observa. Shaka decide simplesmente ignorá-lo.

- Como é o templo, Shaka? – Pergunta Mu, se deixando ficar para trás para conversar com Shaka.

- Muito grande... e tem jardins muito bonitos.

- Você não parece muito empolgado... – riu Mu.

- Verdade... Me desculpe, Mu. Não tenho me sentido muito eu mesmo ultimamente...

- Pelo mesmo motivo que estamos todos, acredito. Sabe, Shaka, se não se importa que eu diga, eu acho que você se leva a sério demais. Nem tudo pode ser tão a ferro e fogo! Pode ser um pouco complicado se adaptar a uma vida mais calma, mas não tem nada de errado em ser uma pessoa normal!

"_Um guerreiro forjado na batalha nunca se acostuma com a paz."_ – pensou Shaka – Você tem razão, Mu, como sempre... – ele esboça um sorriso. – Até que a viagem foi boa... Sophia é uma pessoa muito agradável. Talvez até agradável demais para o que estou acostumado. – dessa vez o riso é de verdade.

- Ótimo, meu amigo! Só não vá perder a cabeça, hein? – Mu sorri e dá uma piscadela para Shaka, que chega a abrir os olhos, surpreso com o comentário.

Ele fecha os olhos de novo, balançando a cabeça.

O outono estava chegando no Santuário e o ar estava abafado. Começaria a chover em alguns dias, mas o calor ainda fazia as pessoas andarem de roupas leves e evitarem treinar no sol nos horários do início da tarde. Shaka mesmo havia decidido fazer lições noturnas com seu novo discípulo. Por isso mesmo, quando o carro chegou ao Santuário, ainda havia horas antes que o garoto aparecesse à porta da casa que Shaka construiu para si no Santuário. Depois de ajudar a levar a bagagem para a nova casa da sacerdotisa (convenientemente próximo à casa de Virgem, pensou Shaka), eles se despediriam, Atena agradecendo à Sophia por ter vindo e Sophia agradecendo o trabalho de Shaka, fazendo-o corar.

Relutando, ele volta para a casa de Virgem, colocando sua armadura para treinar um pouco de meditação. Desde que havia voltado, não tinha mais escutado a voz de Buda. Será que ele havia o abandonado? Havia se tornado indigno dos ensinamentos dele?

Mas não havia motivo para remoer sobre esses assuntos. Afinal de contas, estava nessa situação, não estava? E não sairia dela, então o melhor a fazer seria aceitá-la sem questionamentos desnecessários. O que Sophia tinha falado para ele mais cedo fazia todo sentido. Há coisas as quais não temos acesso e coisas que simplesmente não podemos compreender completamente.

Mas se era assim, porque se sentia tão vazio? Tão insignificante? Tinha medo do quê? Ele não sabia dizer... Mas talvez temesse a si mesmo. Temia o que poderia fazer estando sem rumo, medo do poder descontrolado... de não conseguir mais enxergar tantas coisas belas quanto enxergara um dia.

Mal sentiu o tempo passar. Seu discípulo veio, ficaram horas meditando (seu discípulo só tentava, mas volte e meia se distraía ou começava a cochilar), o garoto voltando para casa algumas horas depois, com as pernas e costas doendo de ficar em posição de lótus durante tanto tempo.

Shaka se dirigiu ao seu jardim, ficando feliz em ter um momento de paz. Abriu os olhos para olhar as estrelas, tão claras naquele lugar. Sem perceber, logo direcionava seu olhar para uma pequena casa lá embaixo no vale, uma fogueira pequena se destacando na escuridão.

O que será que ela estava fazendo? Já era tarde, mas Shaka não se conteve e foi em direção da casa, se aproximando com cautela. Sophia parecia cantar baixinho perto da fogueira. Voltara a usar sua túnica de sacerdotisa. A canção era hipnotizante e Shaka se aproximou mais um pouco.

- Pode vir se sentar comigo, Shaka! – disse ela sem se virar – A noite está bonita... – e quando ele se sentou na grama perto dela – Não consegue dormir? Ou é uma criatura noturna como eu?

- Nem um, nem outro... estava treinando. Para ser sincero, não gosto muito da noite.

- Não? Não acha bonitas as estrelas no céu? O céu daqui é lindo!

- Não me leve a mal, acho sim! Mas a noite parece trazer coisas perigosas consigo.

- Ah, isso é verdade, não? À noite, as coisas se invertem... e as coisas invisíveis podem ser vistas, de alguma forma. Mas talvez a beleza esteja justamente aí! Partir em aventuras no desconhecido. Você tem medo do desconhecido, Shaka?

Como será que ela conseguia sempre tocar nos pontos mais complicados dele? Como poderia dizer que era do desconhecido que mais tinha medo?

- Sabe, eu também tenho medo do desconhecido – continuou ela, sem esperar muito por uma resposta. – Parece meio ridículo para uma guardiã de uma deusa noturna, eu sei! Mas eu tenho.

- Mas não tem porque você temer o desconhecido, Sophia... Pois a sua deusa te guarda, assim como Atena.

- Você tem razão... Mas uma coisa é saber, né? E outra bem diferente é sentir. De qualquer forma, eu só tenho uma escolha de verdade. As outras não são 'escolhas' mesmo.

- E que escolha é essa?

- Ir em frente. Com medo, sozinha, cheia de dúvidas... O que não posso de forma alguma é parar. Porque, apesar dessas coisas todas, é isso que devo fazer. E esses problemas aos poucos vão ficando pelo caminho, quem sabe.

- Quem sabe...

Os dois ficam em silêncio por um tempo, olhando as chamas que iam se apagando na fogueira.

- Shaka, o Miro me falou algo estranho, hoje...

- O que foi que aquele palhaço te falou?

- Que você era chamado o 'homem mais próximo de Deus'...

- Ah! Isso... Bom, isso era algo de que me orgulhava imensamente algum tempo atrás. Mas não mais.

- Um pouco de modéstia não faz mal a ninguém, não é?

Shaka não conseguiu conter o riso. Literalmente, caiu na gargalhada. Não conseguia se lembrar a última vez que rira sem se preocupar com nada.

- Você REALMENTE não tem um pingo de medo de mim, não é?

- E deveria? Você não me assusta nem um pouco.

- É... não tem porque. Aliás, não QUERO que tenha medo de mim. Que ninguém tenha medo de mim... – ele se levantou, nervoso – eu só queria ser... normal.

Ele se vira para Sophia, com medo de que ela fosse desmenti-lo – Será que não posso?

- Por que não poderia? Por ser o – os dois falaram juntos – 'homem mais próximo de Deus'.

- Não é o que esperam de mim, não é? Afinal de contas, eu alcancei níveis que nenhum outro homem alcançou. Despertei poderes que ninguém mais tem... escuto Buda na minha mente, me orientando...

- E por isso, você deixou de ser homem? Deixou tudo para trás? Medo, desespero, raiva? Esperança, felicidade? Amor?

- Não... mas aprendi a me controlar.

- Mas você não precisa deixar de sentir algo para controlá-lo. Ao contrário! Não adianta não sentir nada! Ser desapegado é ainda mais impressionante quando se tem muito a perder. Deixar de sentir só vai te tornar um homem pobre de espírito.

- Um homem pobre de espírito... sentir, então, profundamente... sem mágoas...

Sem que percebesse, Shaka estava chorando. Tinha caído de joelhos no chão, Sophia ao seu lado, sua mão em seu ombro. Sentia-se uma criança desamparada. Se apoiou em Sophia, que afagou suas costas como uma mãe faria.

Não sabe quanto tempo demorou para sentir-se recomposto, mas, quando conseguiu racionalizar, sentiu-se envergonhado por ter se aberto tão completamente a uma quase estranha.

- Me desculpe, Sophia... Não deveria ter feito isso. – E sua expressão endureceu, percebendo o quanto havia baixado sua guarda.

- Shaka, por favor, olhe para mim. – ele abriu os olhos – Você REALMENTE acha que faz alguma diferença se me conheceu hoje ou há 10 anos? Não vou usar isso contra você, nem pensar que é um cavaleiro menor ou menos valoroso porque tem medos e chora...

- Não... na verdade não acho que fará isso. Mas me sinto envergonhado assim mesmo. Mas lhe agradeço, desde já, toda a sua ajuda.

Sophia sorriu. – Está muito tarde e você parece cansado. Entre e durma. Não terá muitas forças para fazer todo o caminho de volta até a sua casa.

Relutante, Shaka entrou. E mal o sofá tinha sido preparado, o cavaleiro tirou sua armadura, desabando em um sono profundo, pela primeira vez em um bom tempo, sem sonhos perturbadores.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Absinto – Capítulo 3**

Shaka parecia uma criança enquanto dormia. Os braços largados em cima do corpo, a boca semi-aberta, uma respiração baixa e calma. Adorável. 

Sophia o observava de respiração presa, com medo de acordá-lo. Ela resistiu à tentação de tirar uma mecha de cabelo do rosto do cavaleiro, limitando-se a simplesmente olhá-lo dormir. Queria entender o quê o cavaleiro tanto pensava e porque parecia sentir-se o último homem do mundo. Todas as suas preocupações pareciam estar longe neste momento e isso refletia claramente em sua expressão, sem as sobrancelhas franzidas. O que quer que fosse, não o possuía enquanto dormia.

Olhando no relógio, Sophia se levanta e vira, saindo da casa para o jardim. Teria tempo para pensar sobre isso depois, poderia ajudá-lo depois. Mas, por enquanto, precisava treinar.

Shaka acorda algum tempo depois, coçando a cabeça. Há anos não dormia tão bem. Olha em volta, para a casa modesta de Sophia. Não havia muitos móveis ou muitos enfeites, mas era acolhedora. E parecia que Sophia não estava à vista, o que tornava tudo muito mais fácil para Shaka. Não teria que lidar com a noite anterior ainda. Sairia escondido e voltaria para seus afazeres antes que sua anfitriã percebesse. Coletou a sua armadura, andando sem fazer barulho até a porta de entrada. Ao chegar à entrada da casa, percebe que seu plano não havia dado certo, dando de cara com a sacerdotisa, que treinava seu arco em uma árvore próxima, vestida em sua armadura.

Nunca havia visto nenhuma armadura como aquela. Aparentava ser feita de prata. Um olhar mais atento fez com que pensasse de novo. Não podia ser prata, pois brilhava demais, como ouro branco. E seu brilho refulgia lilás, como a luz que ilumina à noite. A parte de baixo acompanhava formando uma saia, como várias penas de pássaros, deixando a túnica transparecer entre as placas de metal. Não tinha elmo, somente um adorno no cabelo, que o prendia para trás, e trazia uma aljava prateada às costas, enfeitadas com signos lunares, cheia de longas flechas prateadas, suas penas pareciam de verdadeiros pássaros, mas também brilhavam prateadas.

Quando Sophia se virou para ele sentiu como se somente agora percebesse a cor de seus olhos, de um azul incrivelmente escuro. Era assustador, pois suas feições eram tão delicadas que, em qualquer outra situação, ninguém acreditaria que ela seria capaz de usar uma armadura como aquela, ou mesmo machucar quem quer que fosse. Mas seus olhos refulgiam em harmonia com a armadura e olhar para eles se comparava a olhar para olhos brilhantes debaixo de uma máscara, como se aquela fosse a única parte de seu rosto que fossem sua verdadeiramente, sua pele muito clara e traços delicados só uma ilusão que escondiam uma força quase divina. Bela e terrível.

Quase não suportava olhar para ela assim, como se tentasse olhar diretamente para o sol. A armadura refulgia enquanto andava, as placas da saia balançando de leve, refletindo um lilás quase branco, que a envolvia como uma aura.

- Shaka, você acordou. – até sua voz soava diferente. Mais grave, talvez... ou seria só impressão?

- Eu já te incomodei demais... – disse, quase sem voz – E-eu vou indo.

- Não, por favor... – começou com uma voz calma – fique. Pelo menos para comer alguma coisa.

Parecia ter voltado a ser a Sophia que conheceu. Mas não completamente... havia algo naquela armadura. Era quase como se criasse ilusões a sua volta.

- Sua armadura... – disse Shaka ainda meio desorientado.

- Ah, sim! Minha armadura. Ela é realmente diferente das dos cavaleiros... Dizem que foi feita por Vulcano. Não entendo muito bem como foi feito isso, mas parece imitar os poderes de Ártemis. E assume uma 'personalidade' diferente para cada uma de suas donas. Se comporta diferente...

- É... impressionante.

- Vem, deixa eu te mostrar. – arrastou Shaka para o lugar onde estava com uma alegria infantil. – Eu sou canhota de arco, sabe? E isso faz uma tremenda diferença.

Para Shaka, que não entendia muito de arquearia, não parecia muito diferente. A única diferença era fato de ela segurar o arco com a mão esquerda. Viu Sophia preparar a flecha, prendendo a respiração. A sensação de que era uma pessoa diferente voltou. Chegou a imaginar que, se tentasse encostar nela naquele momento, sua pele seria queimada.

Com uma postura perfeita ela soltou a flecha e Shaka olhou em frente, imaginando o quão longe e rápido iria. Mas, para sua surpresa, não conseguiu enxergar nada por alguns segundos, como se uma sombra tivesse descido sobre seus olhos e quando conseguiu focar o olhar novamente, a flecha estava fincada perfeitamente reta em uma árvore a quase 150 metros.

O chão por onde a flecha havia passado ficou salpicado de pequenos pontos brilhantes, que desapareceram aos poucos. Sophia foi buscar a flecha e voltou com um sorriso no rosto.

Shaka sorriu de volta.

- Quem sabe, Shaka, algum dia eu te ensino a atirar. – E andou em direção à casa, chamando Shaka para acompanhá-la.

**ADOREI essa armadura... :D Muito estilosa. **

**Bom, eu fiquei tão empolgada com ela, que tinha que comentar. Tudo bem que ela não é totalmente original: tirei um pouco da idéia da armadura de Ártemis que alguns fãs de CDZ desenharam (aquela do "Future Studio"), mas não deixa de ser super legal.**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Absinto – Capítulo 4**

Shaka conseguia se sentir um pouco mais seguro de si, agora. Mas, ao contrário do que esperava, estava até mais confuso do que antes. Tinha uma vaga noção de 'quem era', agora. Ou, pelo menos, sabia aonde começar sua busca, mas isso trazia mais uma meia dúzia de novas perguntas cada vez que uma pergunta era respondida. Será que podia confiar em Sophia? Poderia confiar em seus próprios pensamentos? Poderia deixar certos hábitos de lado? Era errado sentir o coração palpitando assim?

Pelo menos já conseguia fechar seus olhos sem entrar no mundo da auto-depreciação e isso era um avanço. Mas seu contato e relação com Sophia estavam perturbando sua paz e, por isso, decidiu buscar conselhos.

O Cavaleiro de Áries estava observando o progresso de Kiki no teletransporte em frente à Casa de Áries quando Shaka se aproximou.

- Mu, será que podemos conversar um pouco?

- Claro! – e fala mais alto – Kiki! Está bom por hoje. Amanhã a gente continua.

- Ok, Mestre! Até mais!! – sai o jovem em disparada, visivelmente feliz por ter sido liberado e ansioso para sair dali o mais rápido possível, temendo que, se demorasse mais um segundo, seu mestre mudasse de idéia.

Mu se vira para Shaka, uma expressão divertida em seu rosto. – Sou todo ouvidos.

- Bom – Shaka começou, sem graça. – é que... Mu... bem... – disse correndo, como se a rapidez pudesse poupá-lo da vergonha. – Você tem muito mais experiência em questões mundanas do que eu, certo?

Os olhos de Mu se arregalaram sensivelmente à palavra 'mundano'.

- Defina 'mundanas' – retrucou, desconfiado.

- Você tem mais contato social e experiências corriqueiras do que eu, não?

Mu riu.

- Me desculpe a sinceridade, amigo, mas, nesse caso, QUALQUER cavaleiro é mais 'experiente' do que você.

- Eu sei! – respondeu Shaka, aborrecido. – Por isso mesmo vim aqui falar com você! Para...

- Para...? – a situação era divertida demais para que Mu não se aproveitasse dela.

- Pedir alguns conselhos... – Shaka quis parecer mais imponente. – Opiniões mais experientes, na verdade.

Mu fez uma expressão de quem entendeu tudo.

- Já sei! Está falando de Sophia.

- Sim... e não. Você vê, Mu, sabe que desde que me conhece eu me orgulhava em ser alguém acima dos apegos humanos, não é?

- Sim, sim...

- Bom, eu te falei isso daquela vez, já... quando lhe pedi para me ajudar voltar, depois da batalha contra Fênix. Achava que conhecia os homens, como funcionam, porque sofrem. E não queria fazer parte disso. Nunca havia entendido o que realmente era o sacrifício. O que é amar algo ou alguém ao ponto de preferir tomar para si suas dores a vê-la sofrer. Acreditava que a lei do Karma exigia que as pessoas passassem por tudo o que acontecia a elas, sem interferências. – Shaka sorriu. – Só depois disso que fui entender que o Karma não age por si mesmo, mas utiliza de todas as experiências humanas para se concretizar. Inclusive do Amor. E foi isso que me motivou a fazer o Arayashiki. E a me sacrificar com vocês no Muro das Lamentações.

- Shaka... – Mu não sabia o que dizer.

- Eu achava que isso bastaria, como lição de vida. Mas Atena nos acordou. E eu sabia que não era à toa. Não poderia ser à toa. Passei esses últimos anos tentando entender isso. Tentando encontrar em algum lugar, algo que tivesse esquecido, algum ensinamento que tivesse passado despercebido, algo que pudesse dar algum sentido para tudo isso. Até que ELA chegou.

- Sophia? – Shaka assentiu.

- Nunca tinha visto tanto carinho em uma só pessoa. E tanta força. É assustador.

- Ela é mais forte do que nós?? – Mu se apavorou.

- Não, não! Não é esse tipo de força. É como uma vontade de realmente fazer sua vida valer a pena. Como se pudesse criar o que quisesse. Mas o que me disse, Mu, foi o que mais me assustou.

- E o que ela disse?

- Que não bastava entender. A dor, o sacrifício, o amor... Que não adiantava nada tentar me separar disso, como se não fizesse parte de mim. Que, mesmo sem perceber, essas coisas FAZEM parte de mim e tentar viver sem elas só as deixa fora de controle. Que não se pode conquistar aquilo que não se conhece de verdade. E só se conhece algo verdadeiramente vivendo aquilo. Não há atalhos, não há duplas interpretações.

Mu continuou calado... nunca havia pensando sobre isso.

- Mas, Mu, como posso saber que está certa? Como saber que não está tentando me enganar?? – a fala de Shaka se tornou exasperada – Não escuto mais a voz de Buda desde que Atena nos trouxe de volta. Não seria um retrocesso? Viver todas essas 'paixões' que sempre rejeitei? Ou será que escutei os outros me chamando de 'deus' durante tanto tempo que comecei a achar que já havia alcançado o topo e que não tinha mais nada a viver ou aprender... E, se não tinha mais nada a viver, porque renasci?

- Talvez você tenha perguntado à pessoa errada, Shaka... Mas, pessoalmente, eu não acredito em retrocessos. Não há como 'desaprender' algo. No máximo, se descobre que o que antes achava que era certo, não é. Mas isso já é um passo a frente.

- Já é um passo a frente...? Mas e se descobrir que tudo o que acreditava ser verdade é mentira?

- Te conhecendo, Shaka, acho que não acontecerá isso. – disse Mu, rindo. – Mas as ilusões fazem parte do 'jogo de Maya', não é?? O máximo que pode acontecer é você descobrir uma ilusão e ver uma coisa mais real, não?

- Verdade... Mas então, de qualquer forma, a única forma de saber é... dar tempo ao tempo e uma chance para isso tudo.

- Uhum. Provavelmente é o melhor jeito. – Mu sorri.

Algo dentro de Shaka respirou aliviado depois disso.

**Mais um capítulo!! \o/**

**Esse foi bem divertido de fazer :D gostei mesmo!**

**Obrigada pelos comentários! É bom saber que estão gostando... :D**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Absinto – Capítulo 5**

Shaka acordou sentindo a luz entrar com suavidade pelo quarto. O cheiro de folhas molhadas era forte, mas agradável. Espantava-se com a rapidez com que havia se acostumado a dormir em um quarto de verdade, aliás, chegava a se condenar mentalmente por estar gostando do conforto, quando deveria continuar com seu rígido treinamento e domínio da vontade. Quem diria algum dia ver Shaka, dormindo em uma confortável cama onde caberiam 3 pessoas tranqüilamente?

Realmente, havia mudado muito.

Decidiu tomar o café da manhã com calma. Não estava com muito espírito para treinar pesado hoje. Talvez um passeio pelo Santuário, pensou enquanto tomava um thai. Colocou uma bata de mangas longas e uma calça de linho e saiu da casa de Virgem.

O dia estava bem agradável, tinha de admitir. Estavam na fase mais bonita do outono e o calor do verão já diminuía, dando lugar a uma brisa fria, mas ainda não dando sinais de chuvas. Pensou na Índia e como que tudo ali no mediterrâneo parecia ser diferente. Como era estranho as árvores de folhas multicoloridas, que caiam no chão, formando tapetes intermináveis.

Era bom passar pelos templos reformados, pensou Shaka. Nos faz sentir pequenos, insignificantes... nossos problemas muito simples.

Ao se aproximar de uma área arborizada, seu olhar se deteve. Um grupo de meninas mascaradas se sentava embaixo de uma árvore, ouvindo uma bela música de lira. E Sophia estava tocando para elas, ensinando uma canção. Não querendo ser visto, Shaka se esconde atrás do tronco de árvore próximo, observando a jovem. Não sabia por que estava se escondendo dela. Parecia algo tão infantil de se fazer, mas já não conseguia se conter.

Como não havia percebido o quão era bonita antes? A pele clara contrastando com os cabelos muito negros presos com a mesma presilha que estava no dia que a conheceu, de delicadas folhas prateadas. Traços tão delicados. Talvez delicados demais para alguém que se considerava uma guerreira. A túnica branca lhe caia muito bem, dando-lhe um ar de altivez e respeito. Decididamente linda.

Shaka só agora percebeu que havia saído de trás da árvore e agora encarava a moça, que dispensava as alunas e se virava seu rosto em sua direção, dando um sorriso de iluminar a meia-noite.

- Se for espionar as minhas aulas, recomendo que pratique um pouco de camuflagem. – Sophia indicou a grama ao seu lado, convidando Shaka a se sentar. – Os seus colegas cavaleiros de ouro são divertidos. Estão sempre rindo e conversando bobagens. Mas quase nunca vejo você andando com eles... Aliás, faz alguns dias que não te vejo...

- Tenho andado um pouco distraído ultimamente. – disse, se sentando, relutante.

- Percebe-se... – disse, levantando as sobrancelhas. – Mesmo assim, parece um pouco diferente... Anda tanto tempo de olhos fechados, agora.

- É... me acostumei tanto com isso que é quase como se fizesse parte de mim. Mudar de hábitos não é assim tão fácil quanto parece.

- E parece fácil?? – Sophia riu.

- Eu sei, era bobagem minha! Olhando de fora, pensava 'como essa pessoa não consegue enxergar que é só fazer isso e aquilo?'

- É... eu consigo imaginar você fazendo isso. – Sophia riu mais ainda.

Os dois caíram em um silêncio pouco confortável. Shaka queria falar algo. Dizer para Sophia que estava certa, agradecer-lhe, mas cada frase que formava em sua cabeça parecia exponencialmente mais imprópria. E, por fim, abaixou a cabeça, derrotado.

- Por que sumiu nos últimos 15 dias? – disse Sophia, de repente, muito séria.

- Eu não sei exatamente. Precisava acertar certas contas... – e acrescentou quando Sophia fez cara de quem não entendia – ...comigo mesmo.

- E conseguiu?

- Sim. – Shaka abriu os olhos. – Graças a você. – Sophia se assustou, com a fala de Shaka e por ele ter aberto os olhos. Inspirou rápido.

- Eu não fiz nada... – Abaixou os olhos ao perceber o quão intensamente o cavaleiro olhava para ela.

Shaka olhou para o lado ao perceber que tinha deixado a sacerdotisa desconfortável.

- É mesmo! Eu tinha prometido te ensinar a atirar com o arco, lembra?

- É verdade.

- Quando você pode?

- Por mim, pode ser hoje mesmo.

- Ok, então! Vamos rapidinho até a minha casa para pegar meus arcos, então!

Shaka a seguiu até em casa, de onde Sophia saiu com sua aljava e arcos e um par extra, feitos aparentemente de madeira, mas bem trabalhados. Fez sinal para que Shaka a seguisse para dentro de um bosque que havia perto da casa.

- Nunca atirastes antes? – perguntou, sorrindo, enquanto caminhava como se já tivesse explorado toda aquela área.

- Não... Nunca nem peguei em um arco. – Shaka se perguntava para onde estavam indo.

Sua pergunta foi respondida logo depois, quando chegaram numa clareira no meio do bosque. Pelo visto, Sophia deveria vir aqui treinar, pois algumas árvores estavam marcadas de vincos. Sophia colocou os arcos e aljavas encostados em um tronco e fez sinal para que Shaka se aproximasse.

- Antes de mais nada, precisamos descobrir qual é o seu olho dominante.

- Olho dominante?

- É! Com qual dos dois olhos você vai mirar. Vem cá – disse, arrastando Shaka para mais perto. – Você junta as mãos na frente do corpo, formando uma mira triangular... Assim. Mire em algo. – Ela fez com a mão e o cavaleiro a imitou. – Agora, você aproxima as mãos do rosto, sem tirar o que estava 'mirando' do centro da mira. Assim.

Sophia olhou para Shaka, que encostou as mãos no olho direito. – Ok, vc é destro, então! Pegue o arco com a mão esquerda. – Ela pegou o arco e entregou para ele.

- Segure-o assim – Ela mostrou pegando seu próprio arco. – Com o cotovelo para fora e sem levantar o ombro.

Shaka tentou imitar. Sorrindo, Sophia se aproximou, falando suavemente. – Você está colocando o cotovelo para dentro. – Ela colocou as mãos em seu braço, virando-o para a posição correta. O contato, mesmo por cima da bata de algodão, assustou Shaka, que sentiu seu braço se arrepiar. – Pronto. – não foi muito mais que um sussurro.

Shaka respirou fundo, agradecido de ela não estar mais encostando mais nele. Mal sabia que o pior estava por vir. Sophia colocou uma flecha em suas mãos, mostrando como se puxava a corda do arco. Agora ela não parava de o circundar, ocasionalmente arrumando sua postura ou forma de puxar a corda. A sacerdotisa, normalmente tão observadora, não percebia que a cada movimento deixava o cavaleiro mais nervoso.

Em um determinado momento, Shaka percebeu e seus músculos ficaram tensos, que ela estava atrás dele, seu rosto quase por cima de seu ombro.

- A mira está um pouco torta... – disse e Shaka se assustou com sua proximidade. Sophia se inclinou um pouco para frente, seu rosto agora ao lado da do cavaleiro. Seu cabelo roçando de leve a sua bochecha cheirava a flores. Shaka fechou os olhos, seus dentes cerrados com força, tentando se concentrar.

Sem sair da posição, Sophia esticou o braço para tocar na mão do cavaleiro que segurava o arco, movendo-o delicadamente. – Ali, Shaka, naquela árvore... Consegue ver? – Shaka deu seu consentimento silencioso. Sophia soltou sua mão e voltou sua cabeça um pouco para trás. – Pronto. Agora mire bem o alvo... Inspire... Prenda... e solte ao mesmo tempo que tira os dedos da corda. – O cavaleiro obedeceu. A flecha voou e errou o alvo por poucos centímetros. – Isso... Muito bom! – Shaka arriscou olhar para o seu lado, descobrindo que o rosto de Sophia estava virado para ele, há poucos centímetros de distância, sorrindo. Não demonstrou, mas, por dentro, estava gritando. Nunca tinha estado em situação mais embaraçosa e rezava para que seu rosto não tivesse ficado vermelho.

Não conseguia se mexer, falar ou mesmo respirar. Estava começando a ficar um pouco roxo quando conseguiu se controlar o suficiente para falar, com uma voz que não era a sua. – O-obrigado... E-eu preciso ir. – Entregou o arco na mão da sacerdotisa confusa mecanicamente e se virou, andando de volta para o Santuário sem dizer mais nada. Nem mesmo conseguia entender direito o que estava fazendo ou por quê. Não conseguia parar de tremer. Mas tinha certeza de uma coisa: não poderia olhar para trás de forma alguma. Tinha que fugir. Aquela mulher decididamente o assustava.

**Preciso falar mais alguma coisa?? Ah, sim!! Desculpem a demora! :( Infelizmente a Resistência me venceu um pouco nos últimos dias e eu acabei não fazendo o que deveria. hehehe** **Mas aqui está o capítulo e eu espero que vcs tenham gostado. Abraço**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Absinto – Capítulo 6**

Os dias estavam ficando cada vez mais frios e o inverno começava a dar seus primeiros sinais. Depois do evento do arco, Shaka decidiu limitar seu contato com Sophia para um nível mais formal. Sentia que havia começado as coisas pelo o avesso e que havia se aberto demais para a sacerdotisa, e que talvez por isso andasse tão confuso.

Evitava ficar sozinho com Sophia e mesmo diminuir as vezes que se encontravam, o que achou bastante fácil, levando em consideração que o tempo não permitia mais longas caminhadas ao ar livre. Passava grande parte do seu tempo meditando ou treinando seu pupilo.

Mesmo assim, volte e meia se pegava pensando na sacerdotisa. Descobrira que isso não afetava sua forma de lutar (estranhamente) e que, se pudesse medir, sentia-se ainda mais concentrado e forte do que estava há um ano.

Um dia, chegou a se surpreender enquanto meditava. Ouvira a voz de Buda, de novo! Não sabia se havia apenas imaginado ou se ouvira de verdade, mas entendera claramente a voz falando em sua cabeça: "Está indo muito bem, Shaka!"

Aquilo lhe deu nova força e decidira interpretar isso como se seu mestre não o tivesse abandonado. Aproveitava o tempo frio para arrumar suas coisas antes do inverno chegar. Ao contrário de muitas partes da Grécia, no Santuário fazia frio no inverno, às vezes chegava a nevar, tudo por causa da altitude. Por isso, Shaka passava boa parte de seu tempo livre armazenando lenha. O trabalho braçal o distraía e cansava. Chegava em casa e caia direto na cama depois de um banho, dormindo pesadamente.

Os dias iam passando e o frio aumentando. E apesar de Shaka ter acatado a sugestão de Sophia e Mu, continuava com seu treinamento rígido. E agora era o momento perfeito para testá-lo, meditando ao ar livre, sem agasalhos, em frente à casa de Virgem.

- Yo! Shaka! – Milo vinha subindo as escadas de forma displicente, as mãos nos bolsos.

- Ninguém te ensinou a não interromper o treinamento dos outros, não? – disse Shaka, mas saiu de sua posição de Lotus e se levantou.

- Se a pessoa não faz nada ALÉM de treinar... não. – Milo sorriu com malícia, querendo aborrecer o amigo. – As pessoas têm ficado preocupadas com você, sabe?

- As pessoas...?

- Atena, Mu... Sophia?

Shaka tremeu de leve ao ouvir o nome da sacerdotisa.

- O que você fez com a menina, Shaka? – continuou Milo. – Ela acha que você ficou chateado com ela por algum motivo.

- Eu não fiz nada...

- Bom, só te dou uma dica, então. Continue bancando a mosca morta e Sophia logo vai desencanar e você perde sua chance.

- Eu REALMENTE não sei do que você está falando, Milo. – disse Shaka, aborrecido.

- Sério? Pois eu acho que sabe, sim. – Milo riu abertamente.

- O que é tão engraçado??

- Eu achava que não ia viver para ver o dia em que você, Shaka, se interessasse por qualquer coisa que não fosse treinar e meditar.

- E por que não?? Sou humano, afinal, não sou??

- Humano, você é. Mas sempre pareceu não gostar muito de sua condição, não é?? – Milo mal se agüentava de tanto rir.

- Não mais. – Shaka não sabia se batia no amigo, ou se ria também.

- Pois bem! Vou te dizer uma 'regra' humana, então: Não se deixa uma dama esperando. E, além do mais, o que você tem a perder?

"O que eu tenho a perder?" A pergunta não saia da cabeça de Shaka. Nem a conversa com o cavaleiro de escorpião. Será que realmente todo mundo percebia algo que ele mesmo não sabia? Claro, Sophia realmente era uma mulher atraente. E inteligente. E bastante controlada... Toda vez que a via, Shaka ficava nervoso. Derrubava coisas. Desenvolvera o péssimo hábito de ficar calado enquanto ela estava no mesmo cômodo. Mal conseguia respirar só de lembrar do cheiro de seus cabelos. Será que era isso que chamavam estar apaixonado?

Pelo menos era o que parecia que todos acreditavam que sim. Que ele estava apaixonado com Sophia.

Agora estava realmente frio. Shaka observava o tempo lá fora pela janela de sua casa. Não conseguia parar de remoer essas idéias na sua cabeça.

Olhando para o santuário, percebeu a sacerdotisa ao lado de sua casa. Parecia não saber que era dele, pois passava reto. Estava realmente linda. Os cabelos soltos, com um sobretudo xadrês vermelho, um cachecol no pescoço.

Vencendo uma batalha dentro dele mesmo, Shaka se levantou, abrindo a porta de casa e correndo atrás da sacerdotisa.

Estava há 6 metros de distância dela quando a chamou – Sophia!

**Tan-tan-tan-tan... hehehehehe**

**Deixar um pouco de suspense. Porque não posso escrever mais agora, mas também para deixar um gancho de tensão para o próximo capítulo... hehehehehehe**


End file.
